


《晚宴》18

by SuSuonlyone



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuSuonlyone/pseuds/SuSuonlyone





	《晚宴》18

-  
其实早没了乍见之欢，因偷情带来的多巴胺过剩让当事人错把激情当成爱意，以至于想要不断的追求和沉迷那种在夜色阑珊隐瞒所有人偷欢做爱的愉悦感。

张九龄早该清楚的，他们本身不就是在做一场交易吗？交易的东西是奴隶的服从和主人的慈悲，在这座不见天日的暗牢里，窃得温暖，各取所需。

只不过是他可笑的动了情。

“大楠……”他停在那里，说不清在笑还是在哭，想故作无事的扯一扯嘴角假装刚才那句话只是个玩笑，可骗不过心里那些无法被忽视的难过，胸腔像是被压上一块千斤重的顽石，每说一个字都有一把斧头去尝试劈开它，可石头没有破，斧头也没有留下豁口，只有他无辜被殃及，落得个肝胆俱裂。

“张九龄，戏演到这份上就结束了，你醒一醒，那些话都不是真的，你说你也不是头一天来这儿了，怎么还会傻到……傻到相信男人在操你时说的话？”

王九龙像是一点也不会顾及这些话说出口对眼前人有多致命的伤害，他只在偷偷庆幸此刻光线黯淡，眼底的红都安然隐藏于夜色，无人察觉。

而张九龄的一切绝望都表现得太过明显，那个小小的身影差点让王九龙认定他下一秒就会因为承受不住而崩溃，差点就让他丢盔弃甲，想摘下连他自己也痛恨的面具，抱住他和他说，那些都是骗你的。

那些都是骗你的，全都是骗你的，求求你千万别相信。

他望眼欲穿，可收获到的心灰意冷只让他更加清楚的明白自己所做的一切无可回头。

王九龙别过视线，掏出不知道什么时候已经打开录音页面的手机，看都不看直接用微信转发给另一个人，然后点下语音键当着张九龄的面一字一句清晰地说：“馆长，这些都是张九龄妄图逃跑的证据，为了避免没必要的麻烦，还是请您尽快按规定将他囚禁起来。”

如果在此之前张九龄还保留着一丝尚有转机的妄想，那在这句话说出口后，一切存在过的情爱都已被当事人彻底抹杀，再没有转寰的余地。

负责抓人的长官很快就到，用锁链将张九龄的双腕拷起来，半押半领的关进了鲸度公馆最偏僻的一座高头水塔内。

那是比监狱还要无望的囚牢。

一个只有几平米的圆形空间，四壁因长期从上到下流着水已经发霉和长满青苔。除了一扇勉强有人高的铁门，周围没有任何窗口，唯一有光透进来的地方就是几百米高的头顶上一个小小的圆口。

阳光和月光来回替换艰难的倾洒进来。

从最底下抬头去看，就像是深井里的，坐井观天。

以往被关进这里来的，离开期限通常是在他死的那一天。

可张九龄一点也不觉得害怕，他扬起脸颊，刚好有雪白的月光覆盖上来，像落不尽的温柔的雪，所有醉生梦死的水乳交欢都成了一场太阳过后融化干净的寒冬。

他觉得眼睛干涸到，连一滴泪也落不下来。

他抬起手掌轻轻抚摸着尚未显怀的肚子，那个正在缓慢长大的孩子，该有谁能保护他呢。

铁门咣地一声锁上，负责关押的长官收起钥匙便走了。只剩王九龙还留在那里，身体倚着生了锈的门面，缓慢跪倒在地，仗着严丝合缝的结实的阻隔，终于卸下所有的强势冷漠，像一个无助的孩子失声痛哭起来。

他知道刚才所有的话都在亲手往那个人身上捅刀子，他此生刻骨铭心爱着的人，让他一刀一刀伤得血肉模糊。

他原以为在和杨医生漫长的谈论过程中已经变得足够坚定，可以坦然有序的面对接下来所有要进行的变故，可他浑身坚硬的盔甲，都因为一个逐渐熄灭了光芒的眼神瓦解。

杨医生全名叫杨九郎，是鲸度公馆的专职馆医，和王九龙也是多年的好哥们，所以对怀孕一事的咨询就果断交付到了他的身上。杨九郎最开始听到消息先是劈头盖脸的骂了他一顿，无外乎是什么渣男本渣玩的时候不小心出了事才手忙脚乱之类的，王九龙安静坐在椅子上看着他在自己面前转来转去嘟囔了半天，才平缓却坚决的开口说：“我犯的错，我会负责的。”

“你怎么负责，拉着他的手向全公馆宣告他是你的人吗？”杨九龙停下脚步俯身贴近他：“我说王九龙，你也只是一个执行长，我们虽然表面上是公馆里高高在上的Alpha，可实际和那些被关在笼子里的Omega没有什么本质区别，也只是拿着一份脏钱，做上层人的走狗罢了，一条狗你要什么独立宣言，谁在泥坑里打滚不是为了活下去，大楠，你得先活下去才能谈责任。”

“我只想他活下去。”王九龙直视着他一条缝似的眼睛，身体轻微颤抖：“有什么办法才能让他活下去？”

“重情重义。”

杨九郎是冷笑着说出这个词的，表情像极了最初的王九龙看到周九良摔碎酒瓶去救一个陌生人时的不理解。

原来不知不觉他也成了那样在冷漠的阶级时代谈论情义的可笑的人。

“目前最先要做的是防止他怀孕的事情被别人知道，最近虽然不会显怀，可如果有客人来点就只有死路一条，所以你也只能狠下心，想办法让他犯些错被关进水塔，那地方一但进去就等于隔绝了人世，送饭都只是从专属的小窗子递进去，除了我可以按期进去检查他的身体状况，就是到了八九个月也没人能看见他的样子，这段时间是我能给你争取的最大期限了，之后如何把他送出去就是你的事儿，但你得清楚，逃离鲸度公馆难度太大了，这地方的防御系统跟监狱有的一拼，一旦被抓到，你们两个谁也逃不过个死，包括他肚子里你一心想保护的孩子。”

这事本和杨九郎无关，他说到这份上已经是仁至义尽，王九龙一点点消化着，最终是下了决心，站起身准备离开。

“如果救不出他和孩子，我宁可和他一起死，可我这条命一定有更重要的作用，为他开路，为他阻挡身后的枪林弹雨，谢谢你九郎，如果可以你替我照顾好他，我一定会在最后期限到来前，救他逃出生天。”

-  
事实证明无论身处的环境有多背离你最初的意愿，只要待得久了，总能好端端的适应下来。

孟鹤堂不知道在这栋富丽堂皇的别墅待了多久，从上次宴会一事后栾云平就没再放他出去过，他几乎隔绝了外界的时间和变化，对着那人每天精心为他准备好的一日三餐，成为了一只被成功驯服，十分听话的宠物，或者说是――

看起来很听话的宠物。

孟鹤堂按照之前答应周九良那样，每到发情期就偷偷打抑制剂，防止栾云平一时情深难抑终身标志自己。

起初栾云平也怀疑过他发情期推迟的问题，还特地请来医生进行检查，幸而他身体自上次的重创后一直敏感虚弱，推迟情况也是有可能发生的，因此才得以侥幸逃脱许多的折磨。

也是因为顾念医生的嘱托，目前这个身体状况应该好好修养，栾云平几次燥热难耐的想上手去泄火，都因那人胆怯不愿的眼神所丢弃了念头，自己去厕所解决掉，回到床上散发出一点柠檬的气味环着他沉沉睡去。

这几天他被公司的事颤得精疲力尽，很快便已呼吸均匀，孟鹤堂却因为天天待在家里无所事事而少了很多困意，只是维持着在他怀里一动也不动的姿势，睁着眼睛一眨一眨的看着他。

放在他们中间枕头缝隙中的手机屏幕突然亮了一下，像是来了一条短信，孟鹤堂低头一瞥，惊讶的看到写信人的名字。

赫然三个字，周九良！

他无从得知栾云平怎么会有周九良的手机备注，只是尽量稳住自己的呼吸，小心翼翼的拿开他搭在自己腰间的手，然后蹑手蹑脚的下了床，拿着栾云平的手机把自己关进了卫生间。

黑夜里的心脏扑通扑通跳。

栾云平的手机没有密码，短信很简单，就是想再和他见一面，孟鹤堂没有仔细追究那条短信，只是颤抖着手点开联系人头像，按下号码，虔诚的拨了出去。

嘟嘟两声。

“喂，栾先生。”周九良的开场白。

这声音太过久违，孟鹤堂一下子不受控制的流出眼泪，紧紧攥着手机，喉结来回滚动了好多下，才满心欢喜又竭力克制声音的对那头喊道：“周长官……九良……”

周九良觉得浑身都是一怔。

他坐在床尾，面前是落地窗投进来的斑驳月色，一切突然就像一场美梦。

美梦的引子是，孟鹤堂。

“孟鹤堂……”

他试探性地问了一句。

那边随即传来极力克制的低喑哭声，他突然就知道这不是梦了。

因为他听到孟鹤堂在哭，那个声音让他觉得疼。

“周长官，我想你……我很想你。”

孟鹤堂用空余的那只手捂住眼睛，还以为只要遮得严实就不会再有那些烦人的水花冒出来。

可心底思念更甚，如洪水猛兽，一发不休。

周九良苦于近在咫尺的声音却抱不到他，只能隔着遥远的距离，尽可能用话语，赠予他一点微薄的安全感。

“乖啊鹤堂，好好活着，等我过来。”

TBC.


End file.
